Most Powerful Fictional Character Contest 2009
Most Powerful Fictional Character Contest 2009 was a contest ran by Anagram. It occured between September and November of 2009. The winner was Yuki Nagato who defeated Sarda. After the contest a Tournament of Champions was held. Rules #Bold your vote. #Bold your vote. #Do not alt vote. #Vote for who you think would win in a fair fight between both contestants. "Fair" means whatever you think it means. Neither contestant has help unless he can summon allies by his own power (no zerg for Kerrigan, but Elminster can summon a monster to help). #Assume the character is at his strongest consistent showing (e.g. if he ends the series powerless, before that). No temporary power-ups are allowed. #I swear to God if you don't bold your vote. #Take the characters' personalities into account, but assume both characters know they want to win the fight. #Fights are to the death. If one character won't kill or cannot die (or would resurrect), it's to whoever is disabled enough that he can't continue fighting. #Both characters are going into the fight without any knowledge of who they're fighting. Bracket Contest Bracket Division 1 Mad Jim Jaspers Sarda Sarda Superman Sarda Flash Sarda Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato (1) Mad Jim Jaspers (16) John Cena Mad Jim Jaspers The Nameless One Mad Jim Jaspers Deathwing (8) Ganondorf (9) The Nameless One (5) Deathwing (12) Kenpachi Zaraki Deathwing Kefka Palazzo (4) Kefka Palazzo (13) Mai Tokiha /w Kagutsuchi (6) Mewtwo (11) Albert Wesker Mewtwo Arcueid Brunestud Arcueid Brunestud Sarda (3) Arcueid Brunestud (14) Ness (7) Mega Man X (10) Terra Branford Mega Man X Sarda (2) Sarda (15) Maxwell Division 2 Laharl Superman (1) Laharl (16) Sabrac Lahral Albedo Piazzolla Laharl Accelerator (8) Agent Smith (9) Albedo Piazzolla (5) The Lich King (12) Gerald Tarrant The Lich King Accelerator (4) Accelerator (13) Jesse Custer (6) Godzilla (11) Guts Godzilla Kittan Kittan Superman (3) Kittan (14) Kirby (7) Sabre (10) Rand al'Thor Rand al'Thor Superman (2) Superman (15) Iron Man Division 3 Flash Gotega Flash Luke Skywalker (1) Thanos (16) Squirrle Girl Squirrle Girl Sarah Kerrigan Squirrel Girl Flash (8) Sarah Kerrigan (9) Solid Snake (5) Sauron (12) T-800 Sauron Flash (4) Flash (13) Monkey D. Luffy (6) Million Knives (11) Meta-Knight Million Knives Zearth Million Knives Gotega (3) Zearth (14) Jack Rakan (7) Yuri Hyuga (10) Ed Yuri Hyuga Gotega (2) Gotega (15) Lucy/Nyu Division 4 Luke Skywalker Adam Warlock (1) Luke Skywalker (16) Dart Luke Skywalker Sylar Luke Skywalker Albus Dumbledore (8) Cidolfus Orlandeau (9) Sylar (5) Albus Dumbledore (12) Psycho Mantis Albus Dumbledore Aang (4) Aang (13) Samus Aran (6) Naruto (11) Lu-Tze ALu-Tze Adam Warlock Adam Warlock Marisa Kirisame (3) Adam Warlock (14) Lelouch vi Brittania (7) Soifon (10) Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame Illyria (2) Illyria (15) Deadpool Division 5 Urza Planeswalker Genie Urza Planeswalker Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato AMAZO (1) Urza Planeswalker (16) Battler Uza Planeswalker Guy in Genesis Gao Gai Gar Urza Planeswaler Elminster (8) Guy in Genesis Gao Gai Gar (9) Eneru (5) Emperor Palpatine (12) Barragan Luisenbarn Emperor Palpatine Elminster (4) Elminster (13) Ryougi Shiki (6) Vita (11) Rail Tracer Vita Genie Genie Doctor Manhattan (3) Genie (14) Freakzoid (7) Bartholomew Kuma (10) Vash the Stampede Bartholomew Kuma Doctor Manhattan (2) Doctor Manhattan (15) Sun Wukong Division 5 Popeye Yuki Nagato (1) Arceus (16) The Ultimate Warrior Arceus Buster Machine #7 Buster Machine #7 Popeye (8) Buster Machine #7 (9) Sousuke Sagara in Arbalest (5) Yoko Kurama (12) Lestat de Lioncourt Lestat de Lioncourt Popeye (4) Evangeline A.K. McDowell (13) Popeye (6) Sonic the Hedgehog (11) Radd Radd Mid-Boss Radd Yuki Nagato (3) Mid-Boss (14) Batman (7) Juggernaut (10) Charles Barkley Juggernaut Yuki Nagato (2) Yuki Nagato (15) Stanley Ipkiss Division 7 AMAZO Doctor Strange AMAZO Hitoshura (1) AMAZO (16) Plank AMAZO Wolverine AMAZO Vegeto (8) Wolverine (9) Alex Mac (5) Chernabog (12) Icarium Icarium Vegeto (4) Vegeto (13) Bowser (6) Admiral Kizaru (11) Lancer Lancer Doctor Strange Doctor Strange Thor (3) Doctor Strange (14) Lord Voldemort (7) Thor (10) Whitebeard Thor KOS-MOS (2) KOS-MOS (15) Sub-Zero Division 8 Hitoshura Neuro Nougami (1) Wilhelm (16) The Undertaker The Undertaker Hitoshura Hitoshura Goku (8) Hitoshura (9) The Killer Rabbit (5) Goku (12) Renton Thurston in Nirvash spec3 Goku Gilgamesh (4) Gilgamesh (13) Travis Touchdown (6) Utsuho Reiuji (11) Neuro Nougami Neuro Nougami Takamachi Nanoha Neuro Nougami Anomander Rake (3) Dark Matter (14) Takamachi Nanoha (7) Crono (10) Stitch Stitch Anomander Rake (2) Sephiroth (15) Anomander Rake Tournament of Champions Tournament of Champions Galactus Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato Dark Schneider Dark Schneider Darkseid Dark Schneider External Links The Bracket Category:Contests